Conventionally, in electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, or other vehicles, efforts have been made to reduce a shaft length of a drive device by means of improving an arrangement of a resolver located between a motor and a transmission and improving a method for fixing a resolver harness. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a cabling space of a resolver harness arranged between the motor and the transmission is minimized by fixing the harness by means of a harness protector, to thereby reduce the shaft length of the drive device. Further, in this technique, it is also possible to flexibly respond to expansion and contraction of the harness caused by heat from the motor.
In a motor equipped with a rotor which includes permanent magnets and a stator which includes a coil, heat is generated from the coil by energizing the coil, while the rotor or the stator itself is also caused to generate heat by the effect of a magnetic flux that passes through the inside of the rotor or the stator. Typically, in the motor, operation efficiency thereof is reduced due to a temperature increase resulting from heat generation. For this reason, it becomes necessary to provide appropriate cooling to the motor.
In this regard, Patent Document 2 discloses, in relation to technology for supplying a cooling oil to a coil end of a motor, a technique capable of effectively supplying the cooling oil to the coil end of the motor without causing an increase in size of a motor case and an increase in structural complexity.    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-254855 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2006-33939 A